


Lost in Translation

by deinde_prandium



Series: Video Relay [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, deaf!Peeta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinde_prandium/pseuds/deinde_prandium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a turbulent first encounter, the last thing Katniss expected was that she'd see Peeta Mellark again. And she certainly didn't expect to end up working for him.</p><p>A follow up to <i>Video Relay</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to Dealan for bugging me to write this already, to FanficAllergy for sharing her expertise on the inner workings of fan conventions, and to arollercoasterthatonlygoesup for pre-reading. You ladies are awesome.
> 
> As always, I own nothing, but I borrow with love.

Katniss’ eyes glaze over for the 549th time in the past hour as she sits through yet another webinar at her desk. The rational part of her understands that these online training courses lead to additional certifications, which in turn lead to more responsibility, and ultimately, more pay. _Remember why you do this_ , she tells herself. _For Prim._

If only it weren’t so mind-numbingly boring.

She shakes herself awake and downs a bit more coffee before rewinding to the last place she actually recalls being lucid. But no sooner does she hit a groove when another distraction arrives, casting a shadow over her desk.

“Leave me alone, Finnick,” she says tersely, not bothering to look up. “I’m busy.”

The gruff voice that replies is not the one she expects to hear. “Well, Sweetheart, that’s too bad. You’re being summoned.”

Confused, Katniss looks up from her station to see her boss leaning on the wall of her cubicle.

“Huh?”

“You’re being summoned,” Haymitch repeats, pausing to take a long sip from his _Shut Your Mouth When You're Talking to Me_ mug. “It seems that you’re needed for an audience with the big boss.”

Katniss gulps. Why on earth does Mr. Snow, of all people, want to speak with her? She’s barely been there for two months. Unless…

_Oh no._

“I, uh, I’m still doing this training,” Katniss demurs, gesturing helplessly at her desktop. “I’m almost done with the section on interpreting for legal-“

“Save it, Sweetheart. I’ve been told you’re to report to the main office upstairs in ten minutes.”

“But-“

“Save it.” Haymitch smirks. “No, I mean, actually save your progress. You can come back to it when you’re done.” Turning to walk away, he adds, “Good luck up there.”

Flustered, Katniss clumsily goes about saving her session before smoothing out her skirt and heading to the elevators. With each step, her panic mounts. How the hell is she going to talk her way out of this one?

_I understand that posing as a phone sex operator was an unorthodox move, but one done purely with the interests of the client in mind._

Yeah, no. That’s probably worse.

Besides, she’s been working at PVRS for weeks now. Ten weeks, to be exact. Which means it’s been ten weeks since she took that call from Peeta. Ten weeks since she humiliated herself in front of a complete stranger, only to have him turn out to be sweet and funny and incredibly talented.

And ten weeks since she’s heard from him.

Not that she’s counting. And not that she’s mad about it - or at least, that’s what she tells herself. It's weird to her that she should feel disappointed - angry, even - that he just kind of dropped off the face of the earth like that. She's not used to feeling this way about someone she knew for literally no more than a couple hours, and even then over video chat. It makes her feel unprofessional. If anything, she should be relieved that she never heard from him again. But she can't help but wonder what he's up to, and how the next issue in his series is coming along.

Not that she went to the comic shop to check out his work. And she certainly didn't buy the whole series. Nope.

Katniss pushes thoughts of Peeta away so at she can focus on her current predicament. She wracks her brain for clues as to how Snow could have possibly found out about the call. It couldn't have been Finnick - she never told anyone except Haymitch, and that was only because he was right there. As for Haymitch...he might be an a grouch, but he’s not a snitch. Besides, he doesn't seem to like Snow very much, nor does he stand to benefit from ratting her out. Sure, he's had fun holding it over her head, but aside from that, she knows her secret is safe with him.

Unless...unless the video cameras don’t just do streaming, but also record for “quality assurance”? She wouldn't put it past Mr. Snow...she's heard enough rumors during her short time at PVRS to suspect the guy is capable of anything. But wouldn’t a move like that go against the confidentiality rules that they’re bound by as video relay interpreters?

 _Stay calm_ , she tries to tell herself. _You have no idea why you're meeting with him. For all you know, it could be nothing._

_Or you could be walking to your doom._

 

\---

 

By the time she has stepped through the doors to Coriolanus Snow’s office, she's so terrified that she's ready to hand in her resignation right then and there.

“Katniss Everdeen to see you, sir,” his assistant says as he escorts Katniss inside.

Mr. Snow doesn't bother to turn from the window and face them; his eyes stay focused on the cars passing on the highway below. “Thank you, Seneca. Miss Everdeen, please make yourself comfortable,” he says, gesturing to the seating area in a manner that only seems to increase her discomfort tenfold.

Nervously, Katniss takes a seat in the large leather chair opposite Snow’s massive mahogany desk.

Finally, he turns to look at his employee. His eyes bore into Katniss suspiciously, and she resists the urge to squirm in her seat. After what feels like an interminable silence, he speaks. "I suppose you may be wondering why I’ve asked to speak with you today."

Katniss nods mutely. Best to keep her mouth shut and find out exactly how much he knows before she attempts to defend herself.

Snow continues. “In case you are not already aware, Panem Video Relay Services is part of a larger umbrella organization that caters to the hearing impaired community. We offer remote interpreting, transliteration, and of course, in-person translation services.” He pauses. “We are pioneers in this burgeoning market, and as such, pride ourselves on setting a standard of professionalism others can only hope to emulate. Which is why I think it’s so important that we have this conversation today.”

Katniss swallows hard. _Here it comes_ , she thinks. She’s getting sacked.

Seemingly unaware of her inner turmoil, Snow goes on. “It is my understanding that you have only been employed with PVRS for two months…”

 _Yeah_ , she responds silently. _I haven’t even been here long enough for my health benefits to kick in._

“…so you can imagine my surprise when I was told that your translation services have been specifically requested for one of our potential clients.”

Katniss quirks a brow, confused. “Excuse me, sir?”

“The Capitol Convention Center is hosting Capitol Fan Expo in two weeks,” he explains. “For conferences and events where interpretation services are necessary, they customarily use one of our…competitors,” he says, wrinkling his nose with distaste at the latter statement. “However, one of the guests appearing at this event has insisted upon working with us. Specifically, on working with _you_.”

Katniss’ eyes widen in surprise. “Me, sir?”

“Yes. A Miss Effie Trinket personally contacted them to put in the request. Said that no one else would be acceptable.”

 _Effie…Effie…_ Katniss does a mental inventory of all the clients she has worked with in the past two months, but draws a blank. “I don’t believe I am familiar with that person.”

“Well, she’s familiar with you, and for some reason, she wants you for this event.” Snow folds his hands in front of him as he formulates his next words. “Now, normally I would never send a junior interpreter to an event of this size. That said, you must have done something to impress Miss Trinket, and if she has enough influence to convince Capitol Convention Center to switch vendors, that is of interest to _me_. Apparently these fan expos are held all over the country. This strikes me as a golden opportunity for us to expand our reach into the national market.”

Katniss nods, but Snow’s words just seem to fly in one ear and out the other, still hung up on trying to figure out who this Effie person is and why she wants Katniss to be her interpreter. Surely if this woman’s got pull, she’s already got her own personal translator/lackey ready to follow her around…

Her attention is redirected back to Snow when he starts discussing the particulars of the contract. “Of course, it goes without saying that providing in-person interpreter services is a more, shall we say, immersive experience than video relay, so you can expect to be compensated accordingly. You will also be provided a per diem and hotel accommodation for the duration of the event.”

“How long is this expo?”

“Three days,” he replies. “But your services will be required for up to five. You will be the client’s personal translator and will accompany them to all events. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I haven't even asked you yet if you are comfortable with this assignment."

The look in his eyes dares her to say otherwise.

 

\---

 

When Katniss returns to her cubicle half an hour later, she finds Finnick in her chair, waiting for her.

"I thought you said you were going to have lunch with me today," he complains. "I've been here for almost fifteen minutes!"

"Sorry about that. I had an unexpected meeting."

"Meh, no worries. I don't have another call until 2. But you have to hear about the one I had this morning. The guy was clearly wishing I was someone else - you could see the disappointment in his sad little puppy dog eyes the second the connection went through. Guess I wasn't pretty enough to handle his call, eh? Anyway, he-" Finnick stops himself. "Wait, what meeting?"

"I just had a meeting with Mr. Snow."

"Shit, what? Okay, let's get out of here. I want to hear everything."

Grabbing her bagged lunch out of her desk, Katniss follows Finnick out of the office building and toward their usual lunchtime spot in the courtyard. She looks nervously around her, as if Snow has sent someone to follow her around and report back on her every move.

Finnick eyes her curiously as he sets out his lunch items on the picnic table. "So," he prods, "What happened at this meeting that's got you so spooked?"

"Snow is sending me to work as an interpreter for some new client at Capitol Fan Expo in two weeks," she answers, picking at her pasta salad.

"What? That's fantastic!" Finnick exclaims. His brow furrows in confusion. "Wait, why aren't you excited about this? That is an awesome opportunity."

"Yeah, I guess so...it was just really strange, you know? I mean, one minute I'm convinced that he's about to fire me, and the next I'm being told I've been 'specifically requested' to work at this event by some high-powered comic book celeb whose name I don't even recognize. I just got a weird vibe from the whole thing."

"Okay, well first of all, why you were worried about getting fired is totally beyond me. You've only been here a couple months, and already you're the number one most requested operator - aside from myself, of course," Finnick adds jokingly. "Come on, remember that caller I was just telling you about? I bet he was looking for you, too. Just enjoy it, Miss Popular."

Katniss is tempted to correct him, but instead just says, “Not in the mood, Finnick. Seriously, I’m freaking out here. I mean, Snow all but threatened to fire me if I screw this up. It's a lot of pressure, you know what I mean? And you know how much I need this job.”

Realizing how bothered she really is, Finnick nods sympathetically. "Okay, well, why don't you take me through the whole meeting, and I can help you figure out some kind of strategy for how to deal with it."

The pair spend the next few minutes discussing the particulars of Snow's request and Katniss' assignment. Finnick interjects every so often to fill her in on the office gossip about the rivalry between Snow and Coin.

“So are you the only one going to this thing?”

Katniss shakes her head. “No, thank goodness. I’ll be the personal translator for the client, but CCC is also bringing in a few other experienced interpreters to translate for public appearances and stuff.”

"Wow. Snow must be foaming at the mouth over this," he tells her. "The guy's been trying to poach business from Coin for years, and CCC is one of her biggest clients. And because of this one lady’s request, they’re switching over to us for the whole thing? No wonder he said yes to sending you in. The man is out for blood."

"I thought the whole point of this conversation was to make me feel better," Katniss whines.

"I'm just showing you the lay of the land, man. I mean, you do well on this assignment, and you could potentially make out like a bandit in this business. But if you mess it up...all I can say is, he's the grudge holding type."

“Great. Thanks, Finn, I feel so much more at ease now.”

Finnick just laughs. “Relax, Katniss. You’ll be fine. You’re like this freakishly talented signing superstar. But if it helps, have this,” he says, pulling a bag of Pop Rocks seemingly out of nowhere. “Apple flavor. Always makes things better.”

Katniss grudgingly accepts with a sigh. “Thanks.”

“Any time. But seriously - whatever you do, don’t fuck this up.”

 

\---

 

Exactly two weeks later, Katniss finds herself in the fanciest hotel she has ever seen - not that she has much experience staying in hotels, given that she's rarely strayed more than a few miles from smallish city she's lived in her whole life. After checking in and dropping her things off in her room, she asks hotel reception to let Ms. Trinket know she has arrived and direct her to where she is seated so that they can get started. Settling onto one of the plush couches in the lobby, she decides to go over her notes on how to be effective interpreter for the 50th time in three days.

Within a few minutes, her last minute studying is interrupted by the click-clack of stiletto heels reverberating on the marble floor. When the sound ceases, she looks up to find a standing before her a brightly dressed woman with the biggest hair she has ever seen. Effie Trinket, she presumes.

Katniss immediately stands to greet her, but before she even has the opportunity to sign _Hello_ , her client exclaims, "Welcome, welcome! You must be Katniss. I am so looking forward to working with you!"

Confused, Katniss' hands still in front of her chest. She knows enough not to assume that deaf people can't speak - after all, Prim speaks perfectly well - but she can immediately tell that this woman's accent is not a byproduct of any sort of hearing impairment.

"You can hear," Katniss says. It's an accusation, not a question.

"Well of course I can, my dear! What kind of agent would I be if I couldn't hear?"

Katniss is incensed by the privilege dripping in her rather flippant response, but hearing Finnick in her head telling her not to fuck this assignment up, she schools her features into an apologetic smile and says, "My mistake. I had assumed since you had been named as my client-"

"Oh, pish posh. Think nothing of it, I understand completely. Now, shall we? My - or I suppose I should say, our - client is waiting upstairs in the suite. I’ll brief you on the way up."

Katniss dutifully follows Effie to the elevator bank, trying hard to look like she's paying attention to Effie as she twitters on about panels and schedules and how these fan expos have really taken on a life of their own in recent years. "Every event wants to be the next SDCC," Effie observes. Katniss just nods, even though she has absolutely no clue what the woman is talking about.

By the time they have reached the 24th floor, Effie has covered so many topics that Katniss can barely think straight. Sensing her nervousness, Effie lays a hand on her arm with a smile. "Don't worry, my dear, I'm sure you will do a fabulous job. For one thing, you've already impressed me by arriving at the hotel early. Our last interpreter was just horrid - never on time," she huffs. “Then again, neither is Mr. Mellark. I’m afraid you may have to help me rein him in and keep him on schedule. But we mustn't keep him waiting, must we? Come, come!"

Katniss’ ears perk up at the mention of the name Mellark. She knows that name.

_Mellark...Mellark…_

She's still trying to figure out why the name sounds so familiar when they arrive at the suite. Effie pulls out the key card with a flourish, pronouncing, "Ah, here we are!"

_Fan expo…_

Effie ushers her into the room. Katniss only has a moment to take in her surroundings when her gaze lands on the young man standing by the window, looking at the world outside.

_Needs an interpreter…_

Effie strides purposefully across the room and taps the man on the shoulder, gesturing that he has someone to meet.

_Oh. Shit._

He turns. As their eyes lock, panic surges through her.

_This can’t be happening._

“Katniss, I’d like to introduce you to Peeta Mellark.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's messy and rushed, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Part 3 to follow...eventually...

The glint of sunlight streaming through the open window registers behind Peeta's eyelids as he slowly rouses from his slumber. Despite the odd crick in his neck from falling asleep in his desk chair, he feels more refreshed than he has in weeks. Still feeling mildly drowsy, he almost doesn't even remember how it happened - simply that he had drifted off to visions of a grey-eyed goddess with a dark braid. But as he stands to stretch his legs, the wheel of his chair catches on a sheet of paper on the ground. Picking it up, he sees a sketch of that same woman done by his hand. _Katniss_ , he thinks dreamily. The beautiful video relay operator from the night before. The one who had translated when he called...

_Oh, fuck._

The feeling of calm Peeta had woken to shatters as the memory of what happened the night before comes crashing down around him.

_I may have met the girl of my dreams, and she mediated my call to a phone sex line._

Embarrassment crashes over him like a tsunami as the events of the evening go through in his head. What only hours before had felt like sexy banter now replays as total perversion in the light of day.

 _Oh my god_ , he thinks. _I asked her if she wanted it in the ass. Oh. My. God._

Peeta runs his hands through this hair, tugging at the roots a little as if to check if this isn't all just a bad dream. As nicely as their conversation had ended, he has no idea where to go from here. He knows that he had promised to call her the next day, but what if she was just being nice? What if she was feeling cornered and willing to say anything to make sure he wouldn't report her actions to the management? He feels sick to his stomach for having put her in this position. Lucky as he feels for having met her, part of him wishes he had never made that call.

Because seriously, who on earth thought that calling a phone sex line would help him get some sleep?

 _Oh yeah_ , Peeta remembers with a sigh. _My fucking brother, that’s who._

_I’m going to kill Rye._

 

\---

 

Peeta taps his pencil on the desk as he weighs his options. On the one hand, he really, really needs to talk to Johanna about the latest set of pages for their next book. On the other hand, it's been more than a week since his last call with PVRS, and he knows that even if Katniss were interested in talking to him again, he’s totally screwed things up by waiting this long to reach her.

The buzz of an incoming text jolts him from his internal debate.

**You calling or what? I got a date in an hour.**

 _Guess the decision’s been made for me,_ he thinks.

As he waits for the video chat client to connect, Peeta runs through two sets of speeches: one full of apology in case Katniss is the one who answers, and another, more businesslike in tone, requesting that she be the one to mediate the call.

Unfortunately, he doesn't get to say either of them.

When the call goes through, Peeta is greeted by a scruffy, middle-aged man who looks like he'd rather be, well, just about anywhere else.

 _"Thank you for calling Panem Video Relay Services,"_ he signs with a bored expression on his face. _"My name is H-A-Y-M-I-T-C-H and I will be handling your call today."_ Haymitch pauses mid-spiel, narrowing his eyes as he stares at his client appraisingly. _"Hey. I know you."_

 _"Not likely, sir,"_ Peeta signs back. He hasn't used this company that many times, but he swears he would remember someone so...prickly. _"But if you don't mind, I was actually hoping I could request K-A-T-"_

 _"It's you!"_ Haymitch interjects. _"The kid who called into the phone sex line."_

Peeta's face burns, and he's not sure whether it's out of sheer embarrassment or indignation that the confidentiality of his call has been so flagrantly violated. _"I don't believe the calls I choose to make are any of your business,"_ he replies coldly.

 _"They sure as hell are when they result in my staff posing as phone sex workers,"_ the older man signs back with a smirk. _“Now, seeing as things righted themselves in the end, I was willing to give you a pass for letting that trainwreck of a call drag on as long as it did. But you didn't do yourself any favors by not calling back the next day, kid. And since I'm the only person here who knows what happened, I had the privilege of dealing with Sweetheart's kicked puppy face all goddamn day when she realized you were standing her up."_

Peeta perks up at the mention of Katniss, encouraged by the notion that she actually meant what she said about wanting to talk to him again. However, the bearer of this news hardly seems like a reliable source. _"Wait, how_ do _you know all of this?"_

Haymitch rolls his eyes so hard, Peeta swears the guy could see the back of his skull. _"You think I'm stupid, boy? I'm her boss. It was the kid's first day on the job. She may have thought I was sleeping in a corner, but I monitored every single call she made that shift, including yours. She's a tough cookie, that one, so I let her be to play it out. God knows she was just trying to help, in her own screwed up way. But you - I'm still trying to figure you out, kid. And until I do, there ain't no way I'm letting you work with Katniss again."_

 _“I know I screwed up,”_ Peeta responds with a sigh. _“But if I could just-”_

 _“No buts, boy,_ ” Haymitch signs back. His expression is resolute, a clear signal that this part of the conversation is now over. _“Please hold while I connect your call.”_

 

\---

 

It’s with more than a slight tug in his belly that Peeta pulls up the PVRS Meet the Staff page for the twelfth time that week.

 _This is it_ , he thinks as he watches the page load. _I've turned into one of those online stalker types._

Unfortunately, he’s not far off; after all, by this point, he’s basically got her staff bio memorized. _Katniss Everdeen_ , it reads, _has been fluent in ASL since the age of 12. She is a graduate of Panem College, where she received degrees in Psychology and ASL/English Interpreting. Katniss is an avid outdoorswoman, and enjoys archery and hiking._

That’s it. There isn’t even a photo.

Unfortunately, the PVRS page also seems to be the only place where there is any information at all about her. Google and Facebook have failed Peeta completely. As for PVRS itself - well, it seems that Haymitch has red-flagged his number, because despite the embarrassing frequency with which he has found himself using PVRS to make calls lately, he never, ever gets Katniss. And when he tries to request her, she is always on another call or out of the office.

He knows that this stupid crush of his is getting old. Even Jo is started to get tired of his constant calls, saying he needs to go out and get laid already.

The futility of the situation seems dire. And yet, instead of responding to the litany of emails he’s been getting from his agent, he’s poking around the PVRS home page to see if he can glean something - anything - more about the girl he’s been seeing in his dreams for upwards of a month now.

Peeta blows out a sigh. He really need to get his shit together and stop acting like an obsessed teenager. But just as he's about to close out the tab, his eyes fall to the section labeled "Personal Translation Services."

Oh. _Oh._

A plan quickly forms in his head. It's impulsive and manipulative and more little stupid, but if it works…

He logs into the PVRS chat client before he can change his mind.

 

\---

 

_“Thank you for calling Panem Video Relay Services! My name is D-E-L-L-Y and I will be handling your call today. May I know the name of the person you are calling?”_

Delly’s demeanour is so friendly, for a moment Peeta is tempted to reconsider what he is about to say next. But if his plan going to work, he needs the right person. Giving her an apologetic smile, Peeta shakes his head. _“I was actually wondering if Haymitch Abernathy could be the one to field this call.”_

The bubbly blonde is, understandably, a bit shocked by Peeta’s request. _“Certainly!”_ she signs, her smile faltering. _“But...are you sure? If you would prefer a male operator, I’m sure I can find-”_

 _“Oh no, that’s not it,”_ Peeta assures her. He pauses, racking his brain for some bullshit excuse. _“I don't doubt your abilities, really. It's just that...the person I'm calling can be really difficult, but he's mediated calls with her before, so it helps to have the continuity.”_ He tries hard not to cringe as he signs, certain that he sounds like a total jerk. _“Trust me. I'm doing you a favor.”_

Delly gives him an odd look, but ultimately complies with his request. Moments later, Peeta is face to face with Haymitch once more.

 _“Can't stay away, huh, boy?”_ the older man signs. The smirk on his face only confirms Peeta's suspicions that Haymitch is purposely keeping him from talking to Katniss. _“You’re a regular glutton for punishment.”_

_“Just trying to make a business call, sir.”_

_“Whatever you say. Name?”_

_“E-F-F-I-E. Last name T-R-I-N-K-E-T.”_

_“Please hold while I connect you.”_

Peeta sits back as he waits for the call to go through, watching Haymitch’s expression carefully as he exchanges the usual introductory pleasantries with Effie. He hadn't been lying to Delly when he said the woman is difficult to work with over the phone; it’s part of the reason he prefers to conduct his business with her via email. Today, however, he’s willing to make an exception.

The annoyed look Haymitch struggles to keep off his face as he converses with the woman is just a bonus.

 _“Peeta!”_ Effie says brightly - or at least, that’s what Peeta assumes. _“Thank goodness you finally contacted me. We have so much to discuss before Capitol Fan Expo. I hope you have had a chance to review the documents I sent you?”_

 _“Yes,”_ he responds. _“Everything looks good, honestly. Schedule is fine, and having Annie work with me as my handler again would be great.”_

_“Excellent.”_

The pair go back and forth, discussing the various details of Peeta’s contract with the convention ( _“Two panels back to back is positively inhumane,”_ Effie complains). Not willing to jump the gun, Peeta patiently indulges his agent as she combs through every provision of the agreement. Haymitch calmly signs along, by all accounts utterly disinterested in the topic of conversation.

It's a full twenty minutes before Effie gets to the part of the contract Peeta is most eager to discuss.

_"There's also the matter of your sign language interpreter for the convention."_

Bingo.

Knowing that Haymitch is watching, Peeta is careful to maintain a neutral expression on camera. But inside, he is a mix of excitement and nerves. This is exactly the opening he's been looking for. He just doesn't want to fuck it up.

_"Right, about that. I don't usually like working with-"_

Peeta's hands still as he watches Haymitch stop speaking mid-sentence and roll his eyes. His best guess is that Effie interrupted him. She has the tendency to do that.

The tone of Effie’s reply seems entirely incongruous with the expression of the person relaying the words. _"My dear young man,”_ Effie/Haymitch says, _“I understand that you pride yourself on your independence and all of that, but let me remind you that there will be upwards of 30,000 attendees at CFE. It simply won't do to have you wandering the convention floor with nothing but a tablet and stylus. Now, I will grant you that Clove was not a good fit, but I simply must insist that you avail yourself of this accommodation. I can get you whomever you want, just give me a name. If you must, see if you can get any recommendations from others in your...community."_

Peeta watches Haymitch’s eyebrows furrow as he signs, clearly trying - and failing - to remain a detached facilitator. Suppressing the urge to smile, he goes in for the kill. _"You’re so right, Effie. In fact, I do have someone in mind. She works for the company I use to mediate my phone calls. Her name is Katniss. You've actually been talking to her supervisor, so if you need someone to vouch for her abilities, I'm sure that he can speak to her suitability for the job."_

Haymitch's brow furrows as he processes what Peeta has to say. But rather than relay his words back to Effie, the operator says something about technical difficulties and pauses the call. Turning his attention back to Peeta, Haymitch immediately goes on the offensive. _"What's your game, boy?"_

 _"No game, sir. Katniss has proven from her first day to be a consummate professional, and at an event like this discretion is absolutely necessary."_  

Haymitch snorts. _"Bullshit."_

 _"Look,"_ Peeta says, _"I know you don't trust me, but I just want a chance here. I'm not kidding - she's good at her job. You said so yourself. She's a hard worker, she's tough, she can think on her feet...I need that."_

The two have a bit of a staring contest. Finally, Haymitch sighs. _"Fine. But you don't know what you're getting her into. Besides, we don't even handle those kinds of events. Those contracts always go to our competition."_

_"Well then, doesn't this sound like a fantastic business opportunity for your company, too? Believe me, if there is anyone who can convince them to make the switch, it's Effie. She’s a pretty persuasive woman - trust me."_

Haymitch shakes his head. _"I don't know about this."_

 _"Just talk to her,"_ Peeta implores him. _"Explain your position and give Katniss the glowing recommendation she deserves. Effie can take care of the rest. No one will even know you've been involved."_

 _“Well,”_ he replies, _“whatever happens as a result...I wash my hands of it.”_

_“Deal.”_

 

\---

 

_To: Peeta Mellark_

_From: Effie Trinket_

_Re: CFE Translator_

 

_We are a go for CFE. Confirmation pending availability, but if all goes well Katniss Everdeen/PVRS will be handling translation services for the duration of the event. Details to follow. See you in two weeks!_

 

_E_

 

Peeta grips his phone tightly as reads Effie’s message three more times, just to be sure that his mind isn’t playing tricks on him. She did it. She got CFE to hire Katniss’ company...to hire her.

Katniss is coming to Capitol Fan Expo.

As quickly as the feelings of triumphant elation fill him, another decidedly less pleasant sensation settles into his gut as the full weight of his actions bears down on him. On the one hand, he’s in disbelief that his little scheme actually worked. But on the other hand, he can’t shake the feeling that he has officially crossed the line from a guy with an innocent crush to total manipulative creep.

Because there’s really no sugarcoating things. What he’s done is totally creepy. And, given their history, that’s saying a _lot_.

A hand waves in front of Peeta, jolting him from his thoughts. He looks up to see his big brother/roommate smirking at him from across the kitchen table.

_“What’s on your phone that’s gotten you all twisted up? You went from looking like a kid at Christmas to looking like a kid who’s just been told Santa isn’t real.”_

Peeta glares at Rye. _“None of your business.”_

Rye doesn’t let up, snatching his phone away before Peeta has a chance to hide it. His eyes light up as he reads the message on the screen. He laughs, handing the phone back. _“Katniss Everdeen - the phone sex operator? Way to go, little bro.”_

_“She wasn’t the operator, asshole. She was the translator.”_

_“Whatever, man. She was talking dirty to you. Clearly made an impression, too, if you’ve asked her to be your translator for that con.”_ Rye peers at him questioningly. _“How did this happen, anyway?”_

_“I don’t know - it was an impulse! Effie wanted a name of a new interpreter, and I gave her one.”_

_“Bullshit. You cooked up some plan to meet her, didn’t you?”_ Peeta pauses, and the hesitation is enough to send Rye into another fit of laughter. _“You’re so fucked, man. She’s gonna think you’re a total creep.”_

 _“Fuck you, Rye. This is all your fault,”_ Peeta accuses. _“And anyway, it’s business. I’m not trying to get in her pants. It’s just...a professional opportunity. Just a job, nothing more. It’ll be fine.”_

_“Say what you want, but if you want a chance with this chick, you’d better at least warn her. This is like Grade A stalker shit.”_

He hates to admit it, but he knows his brother is right.

 _“Get the fuck out, man. I need to make a call.”_  


\---

 

Peeta stares out the hotel window, counting the cars below in a feeble attempt to clear his mind as he waits for Effie to come back. Much as he enjoys these conventions, he feels nervous - for reasons that have nothing to do with panels or press interviews of marathon autograph signing sessions.

It's about Katniss. He’s going to meet her.

He wrings his hands as he tries to visualize how this meeting will play out. As far as he knows, she has no clue he’s the one she will be working for. All the business was done in Effie’s name, and all of his efforts to try and reach her to give her a heads up had proven utterly useless.

Either she’ll fall head over heels, or she’ll try to kill him. He struggles to picture a scenario that falls in between those two extremes.

Peeta feels gentle tap on shoulder. It’s Effie. She smiles to signal the arrival of his interpreter. Slowly, he turns and sees Katniss Everdeen in the flesh.

No amount of daydreaming could have prepared Peeta for this moment.

She’s tiny.

She’s beautiful.

She’s completely shocked to see him.

Grey lands on blue, and for a moment time stands still. But slowly, those eyes - so wide with surprise - narrow into slits.

Finally, Katniss lifts her hands to speak.

_“What the fuck is going on here?”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would never have been posted if not for the amazing misshoneywell, who opened up Prompts in Panem for one final round. Thank you, my friend!

**Author's Note:**

> I had been toying with a follow up for a while, but I didn't get the inspiration I needed until all the insane excitement surrounding MJ2 promo at SDCC. So if you were among those gleefully fangirling when that happened, thanks! 
> 
> Next up: Peeta's side of the story.
> 
> No promises on when I will update next. I've got the whole thing (more or less) outlined, but the words are slow in coming. Just keep your fingers crossed!


End file.
